opgafandomcom-20200213-history
Devil Fruit
IMPORTANT: YOU MUST RESET YOUR FIRST DEVIL FRUIT IN ORDER TO EAT ANOTHER ONE YOU FOUND. CONSUMING A FRUIT WHILE STILL HAVING FRUIT POWERS WILL NOT GIVE YOU ITS POWERS, AND THE FRUIT BEING CONSUMED WILL GO TO WASTE. CHOOSE WISELY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. DEVIL FRUIT POWERS WILL BE HEAVILY NERFED WHEN A USER ENTERS THE OCEAN IN THE FUTURE. THEY WILL BE UNABLE TO USE MOVES IN THE WATER AND WILL ALSO LOSE STAMINA UPON ENTERING THE WATER . KEEP THIS IN MIND BEFORE EATING A DEVIL FRUIT. Devil Fruits ( Akuma no Mi ) are mystical fruits found in One Piece: Golden Age that can give the eater many different and varying kinds of strange and interesting abilities depending on the type and variation of the fruit itself. All Devil Fruit users are unable to swim and their powers are nullified through contact with water, Seastone, or Busoshoku Haki. One Devil Fruit spawns on a random island every 15 minutes and despawns 2 minutes later. The game currently has two out of three variations of Devil Fruits consisting of: *'Logias': Gives the user the ability to manipulate or transform into a force of nature such as fire, smoke, etcetera. Logia's cannot be hurt by normal means due to an ability''' known as the "Logia Reflex", where if somebody attempts to touch the user, he/she instead transforms into his/her natural element upon contact. This makes them invulnerable to any attack, but can be bypassed by the use of Busoshoku Haki, a Devil Fruit ability, contact with water or Seastone, or a natural weakness. *'''Zoans: Gives the user the ability to transform into other species and also hybrid forms of the specified species, which often involve a dramatic increase in power, speed, endurance, or all at once. It's commonly considered to be the physically strongest type of Devil Fruit. Users with these Devil Fruits are provided with two extra forms apart from their regular human form. The first of which is the Human-Beast Form which combines both the original eater's species and the given species of the fruit which often leads to a growth in size, strength, speed, etcetera. The second is the Beast Form, which is simply a complete transformation. *'Paramecias': Give users powers other than transforming into a natural element, or animal. These fruits give the users a power that can affect their body, manipulate the environment or produce substances.These fruits provide the widest range of powers in some cases where a seemingly useless ability can be turned into a powerful device depending on the user's own creativity. In order to access such abilities, the player must first find and consume a Devil Fruit, and have a minimum melee'' ''level of 15. Current Devil-Fruits Devil Fruits that can currently be acquired by legitimate means include: *Logias: Plume-Plume. *Zoans: None at the moment. *Paramecias: Gum-Gum, Chop-Chop, Smooth-Smooth, Bomb-Bomb, Kilo-Kilo. Misc. In order to exchange Devil Fruits you need to buy a Developer Product to remove your current DF. ( R750 )' (Removed until further notice)' Currently the "Remove Devil Fruit" feature is not working and has been removed for the time being. Eat a Devil Fruit at your own risk. Contrary to what some people think, certain Devil Fruits don't have higher tendencies to spawn on particular islands. Plume.png|Plume-Plume fruit|link=Plume-Plume Devil Fruit GumGumFruit.png|Gum-Gum|link=Gum-Gum Devil Fruit|linktext=Gum-Gum Kilo-KiloDF.png|Kilo-Kilo fruit ChopChopFruit.png|Chop-Chop fruit Fruit.png|Bomb-Bomb fruit SmoothSmooth.png|Smooth-Smooth fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:OPGA